tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom Don (Fate/Global War)
Profile History The Phantom's origins are a mystery. Some say he was a former member of the Sicilian Mafia, striking out on his own in a new country. Others say that he was a former French Foreign Legionary who was forced to go into hiding after deserting. There are even those who believe he is a high ranking member of the political elite, maybe even the President himself. Wherever he came from and whoever he is the Phantom quickly built up a criminal empire and controls virtually the entire illegal drug trade in France. Almost every dealer, pimp, bootlegger or small time mafioso works for the Phantom in some capacity. However many of them have never dealt with the Phantom directly and many do not even know that he is involved as they all work through a middle man. Indeed most of the middle men work through a middle man themselves leading to an extensive and convoluted web of middle men, all carefully designed to make sure the Phantom is impossible to track down. Only the very top members of his organisation have even ever met him and even they have never seen what he truly looks like behind his mask. The Phantom's connections run deep into France and he has informants working in nearly every police station, every gang; he even has ministers of the republic on his payroll. The Phantom also has a number of Magus working for him and he himself also dabbles in magic and it is through this that he first found out about the Holy Grail and it's wish granting properties. Making use of his criminal connections he was able to procure what he initially believed to be a knife blade which he could use to summon a servant to compete in the Grail War. Unwilling to leave the safety and security of his home country to compete he sat out previous Grail Wars until he caught word that the Grail would be appearing in Paris. Personality The Phantom is an incredibly paranoid and cautious individual. Working through layers of middle men and a tightly knit and incredibly loyal inner circle the Phantom has taken every precaution necessary in order to keep his real identity a secret to the point he always wears a mask and uses a voice distorter whenever dealing with anyone in his organisation. So paranoid of betrayal is the Phantom that despite having several powerful magus in his organisation that could help with the Grail War he's sent them all out on "missions" outside of France just in case they try and usurp the Grail for themselves. As to be expected from a mob boss he's also incredibly ruthless and brutal and in his tenure he's masterminded the brutal execution of all who stand in his way, up to and including members of the government. The Phantom hides this latent brutality and paranoid delusions behind a calm facade and he never raises his voice nor betrays a hint of negative emotion and if someone was to meet him outside of his role as a Mafioso they'd never guess he was the most powerful man in Paris. Relationship with Servant To describe the relationship between the Phantom and Shaka as frosty would be an understatement. Shaka is disappointed in having such a cowardly Master who will not fight alongside him in battle and also greatly dislikes the level of secrecy and trickery around keeping the Phantom's identity a secret. Conversely the Phantom himself was hoping to get an Assassin Class Servant or at the very least a Servant with a bit of nuance and tact, not a large ham with a blood lust. Despite their obvious differences they don't completely hate each other. Shaka can see some of his self reflected in the Phantom and can at least respect the "empire" he has built for himself. And while initially annoyed at not having a more Stealth based Servant he does come to see the advantages of having a more combat orientated Servant especially when dealing with some of the more powerful opponents also involved. Ultimately while the two cannot and will not get along on a personal level they are both pragmatic enough to understand they have to work together. Strategy The Phantom himself has no plans of actually physically competing in the Grail War himself and intends to use his Servant to do his fighting for him. He'll send out a network of informants to locate and watch the other masters and servants, finding out about what their own powers are and waiting for an opportunity to strike when he thinks it is in his favor to do so. Originally hoping to have gotten the Assassin Class he was planning on using his Servant for sneak assassinations on the other Masters and Servants. However with having summoned a more combat orientated Servant he will instead try and lure other servants into battle in territory which suits Shaka's fighting style or just send him to attack when he thinks his opponent is vulnerable. The Phantom will send out a puppet familiar to pose as the Master to throw the other real masters off his scent and as with his other business ventures everything will be done through a string of middle men to make tracking him down nigh impossible. As you'd expect being the head of a powerful crime syndicate the Phantom has a private army's worth of goons and thugs to carry out his orders. The Phantom uses these low level mobsters to act as surveillance on masters, servants and their hideouts and they are given orders from the Phantom via middle men so as to not lead back to him in any way. They are all armed but are given express orders not to attack unless they are attacked themselves or if the Phantom sees a possible opportunity to kill a naive master. The mobsters themselves are unaware of Magic, Magus or the Grail War, they simply follow the orders given to them. Due to the unique situation of already having his thugs localized in Paris, The Phantom Don fanatically abuses a loophole in the Grail War's rules. Abilities Magecraft The Phantom is a relative newcomer to magic in that he never really used or trained in it until he was already a powerful don, only discovering about it from a Magus under his employ. The Phantom uses Alchemy as his Magecraft of choice specifically the Flash Air tree. The Phantom uses this magic in the following way: * Puppetry: The Don has crafted several puppets of differing sizes, shapes and genders. The Phantom intends to use this puppets as a place holder for himself, sending them out with his Servant in order to try throw the others masters off his trail by making them think the puppet is the real master. The puppets themselves are relatively crude but their imperfections are masked by having them wear long thick coats and gloves which enables focus to put on making their faces as human like as possible. The puppets themselves have no combat ability and the Phantom will use Shared Perception to see and hear what they can in order to get a better idea of his opponents. They can also be used simply for recon although the Don prefers to send out his own mobsters as they are more dispensable. * Room Manipulation: The Phantom can also use Flash Air to move about the doors and windows of whatever building he is occupying around. This is useful for confusing anyone who enters and allowing the Phantom to make his escape if he is discovered. * Displacing Space: As Flash Air allows him to displace portions of space. He primarily uses this as a form of defence; displacing bullets, knives and other projectiles heading towards him away from himself or causing melee attacks to miss. He can also use it offensively by firing a bullet and then displacing the space to make it strike the target from an unexpected angle. Physical Weapons *Colt M1911: The Don carries on his person a M1911 with a 7 round clip as his primary form of defence. *Various Firearms: The Don naturally has a cache of weapons in various locations around Paris. These usually include a sawn-off shotgun, a uzi, a tommy gun and a couple of spare handguns. *Bullet Proof Vest: Underneath his clothes the Phantom wears a bullet proof vest. White Mask: The most prominent piece of gear is a white mask which covers his entire face. It has a built in voice distorter and is tough enough to take a bullet without harming the wearer. Category:Fate/Global War